manyuuhikenchoufandomcom-20200223-history
Kagefusa Manyuu
Kagefusa Manyuu (魔乳 影房, Manyū Kagefusa) is an antagonist of the Manyū Hiken-chō manga and anime series. She is also Chifusa's older sister. Unlike Chifusa, she is perfectly fine with her family's form of government and goes to great lengths to preserve it. Kagefusa hates Chifusa, who was chosen as the the Manyuu successor despite the fact that her breasts are smaller than hers. Appearance Kagefusa wears a black unitard with thin feather like protrusions on her shoulders and her arms. She has white arm guards, with black gloves and a white cloth wrapped around her waist. She has the same kind of thigh-highs as Chifusa. In later episodes, her outfit is more modest, as there is now a thin piece of black cloth where there previously was an open spot. Personality She is cruel, sadistic, and tends to treat people harshly, especially the lesser endowed women and the poor. At first hostile towards her sister Chifusa, she later begins to lighten up on her and to change her ways. Abilities As a trained Samurai of Manyuu clan, Kagefusa is an expert swordsman and is well rounded. As a Manyuu clan member she furthermore has enough status to command her own squadrons. Swordsmanship: Kagefusa has been shown to be skilled at wielding a sword. Her skill is great enough that before Chifusa learned the Breast Slice technique, she used to bully her for sport. Marksmanship: Kagefusa has been seen in on occasion using a rifle aside from her sword. She has displayed rather good proficiency with it, having landed a shot on Chifusa from a considerable distance. Tracking: A testament to her skill, Kagefusa is leader of her own Tit Hunting squadron. Throughout the series Kagefusa has been shown to be a rather skilled tracker in her pursuit of Chifusa. She has always managed to find her again whenever she would have seemed lost. Oppai Maximum (True Form) Kagefusa lacks the Munamori blood necessary to absorb breasts like Chifusa, which is one of the reasons why she wasn't chosen as the successor to the Manyuu clan. That said, as the daughter of Lord Manyuu and the well-endowed Juchini, Kagefusa was destined to sport a Legendary Bust size. Kagefusa was raised under constant supervision and was forced to endure all manner of ChiChi-Togi sessions in order to ensure the healthy growth and development of her breasts. Eventually Kagefusa achieves her own "Oppai Maximum" form, except this form doesn't come from absorbing tits, it comes from genetic superiority and training. Bigger than even Chifusa at Oppai Maximum, "True Form" Kagefusa enjoys a Legendary Bust size and numerous benefits including... * Increased handouts, affection, and social-status due to said massive breasts * Extraordinarily sensitive erogenous zones * Incredibly stiff and constantly erect nipples * More pronounced nipples and areola * Enlarged mammary glands and Lactation (hinted in Blu-ray Special 3) * Increased libido * Can reach climax via Breast and Nipple stimulation alone * Increased metabolism (heart rate, sweating, salivating) Trivia * She is voiced by Kaoru Mizuhara. * Her mother is Juchini and her older brother is Muneyuki. * Originally, Kagefusa's breasts were one of the largest seen in the series; however, after Chifusa absorbed them, they dropped considerably in size. * On a number of occasions, Kagefusa takes a combat stance, sword pointed forwards, that is similar to Hajime Saitou's Gatotsu stance from Rurouni Kenshin. * It would seem that series director Hiraku Kaneko may be a fan of her, considering how she was not only brought back for her own blu-ray OVA (Special 3), but she was also brought back endowed with her original bakunyuu breasts. * As evidenced by Special 3 it seems that Kagefusa's breasts are capable of lactating upon reaching sexual climax (thanks to Ouka's nipple massage). Kagefusa's engorged mammary glands are shown to be capable of not just leaking milk, but occasionally full-on gushing fountains of it (with no visible signs of running out). Kagefusa comments on the quality of her milk to Ouka by stating, "It's full of nutrients that promote healthy breast growth! So drink! Drink for your breasts!" * Kagefusa is known to be very sexually sadistic and possesses an unmatched libido. She has molested Oume, Kaede, Ouka, and even her sister Chifusa. Gallery 4.jpg|Kagefusa in the manga kasj.jpg|Kagefusa on the hunt 585715-kagefusa_large.png 4156825.jpg 414192-news_large_manyu5.jpg 468202- leopard raws manyuu hiken chou 10 raw atx 1280x720 x264 aac mp4 snapshot 20 10 2011 09 24 11 01 57 .jpg kagefusa_angry.png kagefusa_gatotsu.png|Kagefusa in her "Gatotsu" stance kagefusa_gatotsu (2).png|Kagefusa in her "Gatotsu" stance (side view) vlcsnap-2013-02-09-23h49m25s24.png|Kagefusa's True Form - Bakunyuu Breasts vlcsnap-2013-02-10-03h01m38s161.png|Kagefusa lactates following an orgasm vlcsnap-2013-02-09-23h13m46s49.png|Kagefusa's True Form - Full Body vlcsnap-2013-02-10-02h38m40s17.png|Ouka is bullied by Kagefusa into stroking her nipples vlcsnap-2013-02-10-03h11m59s245.png|Kagefusa's Breasts at their fullest volume vlcsnap-2017-04-05-14h20m50s457.png|Kagefusa at Oppai Maximum vlcsnap-2011-11-06-00h05m26s119.png|Kagefusa molests Oume Category:Characters Category:DDD Cup Category:A Cup Category:Female